


The Blackbird's Lamentation

by WhatCopters



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Major Spoilers, Postgame Spoilers, endgame spoilers, seriously it spoils everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatCopters/pseuds/WhatCopters
Summary: It's soon time. Her long journey will be at its end. Just a little more.Please just wait for me.Father.





	The Blackbird's Lamentation

Lyblac snaps from her bed. She rarely needs sleep. Not since the day Galdera reached out to her. Rising from the embrace of the covers, she looks at the man over from her.

Soon.

She leaves the inn by the window in the early hours and finds a precipice upon which to see the sun rise upon the horizon. How many times has she seen this? Hundreds? Thousands? No. At this point, it must be millions.

Her long journey will soon be at its end. The thread she spun for so long will finally be complete. Millenia of scheming. Centuries of plotting. And it all culminates today.

It’s strange, she thinks. She spent so long looking for an answer, yet the ploys, plots and plans she created so long ago have only needed a few short years to bear fruit.

Such is the nature of this world, she muses.

The orange glow begins to peak from behind the mountain peaks. The Everhold theatre looks stunning bathed in the warm light. Of all the times she’s been here, she’s never seen it like this.

It is a sign, she thinks. An omen of good luck. Surely.

He was such a strange man. So dramatic, so hysterical and far too eager to help her. She had assisted in the creation of the Obsidians with the intention of covering the tracks she would inevitably leave, plus it would give her unlimited funding and political power to wield on her path, but under him it had morphed into something more. Not that she particularly cared; it had served its purpose to her tenfold, but the sick machinations for suffering that he spun and his lustful desire for tragedy was pathetic. Lyblac had no place for emotions in her heart, however even she, in her stilted state, could tell he was…unnatural. Humans rarely had such an unquenchable thirst for pain in their lives, but that made her job all the easier. From there, it was simply a case of pushing the others in the right direction.

She hadn’t actually forced the hands of any of her conspirators. All she needed were a few rumours here and some sweet somethings there. The real prize, yes, the real object of her desires was Crossford. Truthfully, the Crossford bloodline was all she needed to truly resurrect her father, however certain insurances couldn’t hurt in case things went awry. The Cult of Galdera, that woman and her Headmaster with their tome, the Dragonstones, the fall of Hornburg, the Obsidians…yes all of them were means to end, however each ensured the chance that the awakening would be a complete success. She had made the mistake of being too hasty in her chances once and had paid the price for it dearly. She would not make it again.

And yet…was this feeling stirring inside her? She looked to the horizon again. The orange had begun to fade and give way to the colours of grey from the jagged mountains.

…

She frowned. As she stared into the distance, she thought of the ones who had foiled her plans at every turn. It hadn’t been a major loss; she still had everything she needed to revive him…but it would certainly not go as smoothly as she initially wanted. And it infuriated her. She had watched from afar as it all slowly fell apart, piece by piece at the seams in a way she could never have expected.

They had met by chance. Every plan, every minute detail had been thrown off course by a chance meeting between those who should have had no stake in this, who had no purpose being where they were, fighting who they were. She could not interfere lest she reveal her identity and risk squandering her chances forever, but even if she wanted to, those who had accepted her guidance had forged paths of their own accord. She may have played a part in guiding them to the entrance, but that which they had built was all their own. As she expected it would be.

And it had been brought down by eight encounters, by complete coincidence. She wondered if it had been divine fate. Had the gods been conspiring against her? How foolish they must be to think that would stop her. That they could stand against her father once he had reawakened. He would consume the world once he pierced through the mortal coil and she would be there with him, with the one who had given her purpose, who had given her life and who had cherished her existence in a way no-one else could. Like a father would his daughter.

But even still, for the first time in her life, she felt something as she thought of those eight travellers. For the first time in her long life, from the time she awoke alone on those plains, from the time Galdera’s words touched her heart, from the time she discovered the Gate of Finis, from the time she learnt of how to bring him back…

She felt scared.


End file.
